-Un cuento antes de dormir
by Daurina-Mikko
Summary: Eren siempre les cuenta una historia a sus hijos antes de que estos vayan a la cama, sin embargo aquella historia que el relata es una que inquieta a Levi. Titanes, un chico titan y el hombre mas poderoso de la humanidad. ¿Sera acaso? *Ereri*


Un cuento antes de dormir

ooo

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a _Isayama Hajime-sensei. _ya que si me perteneciera sin duda haría que Eren se le declare a Levi, y haiga boda *w*.

ok los dejo continuar.

**Eren Yaeger**: Feliz papa de 2 mellizos, actualmente trabaja para una compañía de música

**Levi Yaeger-Ackerman**: Feliz mama de 2 mellizos, además de trabajar en su hogar, en su tiempo libre es cantante de _No Name_

**Linna Yaeger**: hija de Eren y Levi, tiene 7 años. Su apariencia fisica es mas a la de Eren con excepcion de su tono de piel y cabello los cuales heredo a Levi.

**Lui Yaeger**: hijo de Eren y Levi (el mayor de los mellizos). Su apariencia física es como la de Eren, solo heredo el tono de piel de su mama (Levi).

―Papa cuéntanos la historia del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y del joven titán ―exclamo una pequeña niña

―Si, la ultima vez te quedaste cuando el hombre mas fuerte fue a rescatar al chico titán... La ultima batalla ―dijo otro pequeño

― ¿Enserio les gusto? ―pregunto el mayor

― ¡Si! ―respondieron al unisonó

―Bueno, cuando venga su madre comenzare a contar la ultima parte ―respondió el adulto

―Linna, Luí y Eren a dormir ―hablo una voz varonil aunque a la vez fina

― ¡Si mama! ―respondieron los niños ―Pero papa nos contara la ultima parte del hombre mas fuerte y el chico titán, ven escuchémosla juntos ―hablaron al mismo tiempo los mellizos

― ¿Otra vez esa historia? Eren tu sabes que es un cuento muy triste ―hablo el pelinegro

―Levi-san vamos, el día de hoy terminare del contar todo ―sonrió el castaño ―Quédate a escucharla, los niños quieren que tu también estés aquí.

―Bueno... Solo por que quiero saber que ocurrirá con Eren-Titán ―murmuro sonrojado el mayor

―Claro amor, también sabrán de Levi Heichou... Bueno comenzare la historia.

_El chico titán sabia muy bien que de aquella misión no volvería a salvo y eso no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo. Siempre y cuando su sargento no le ocurriese nada... Si, la vida de Levi Heichou era mucho mas importante que la de el, no solo por ser el mas fuerte de la humanidad si no por ser el hombre al que amaba, su primer amor, su primera ilusión... Si Heichou era todo eso para el._

_Miro a los ojos de su superior, aquellos ojos que siempre reflejaban tranquilidad ahora reflejaban tristeza, llamo su atención besando delicadamente aquellos labios rosados, que temblaban. Pero una bofetada interrumpió aquel momento._

_"¡mocoso de mierda, no vez que estamos rodeados!" grito fuerte el sargento_

_"Lo se" respondió el chico titán "Juro que saldrá con vida de aquí, vivirá... Heichou... Lo amo" dijo por ultimo abrazando al sargento._

_"Yo también te amo... Perdón" fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego besar a su amante._

_"¿Perdón? ¿Por que?" miro asustado el joven a su superior, pero todo se fue volviendo borroso... Miro por ultimo el rostro de su sargento, el cual mostraba dos lágrimas... Nunca en su vida lo había visto llorar... Sintió como su cuerpo se volvía más liviano y antes de caer por completo miro nuevamente a su amante, quien esta vez decía algo... "Siempre te he amado y siempre lo hare... Vive por mi y por ti, tu el amor de mi vida Eren". Después de aquello, todo se volvió negro._

― ¿¡Que paso!? ―grito la pequeña Linna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

―Hahaha aun no termino, ¿sucede algo? ―pregunto Eren mirando a su familia y en especial a Levi, que tenia la mirada baja

― ¿Murió? ―pregunto Luí

―Dejen término de contar la historia... ― dijo el castaño

―...

_Cuando despertó miro el cielo oscuro, se sentía con un poco mas de fuerza, sin embargo sus recuerdos volvieron. Busco asustado a su Heichou pero nada... Busco y busco, más no aparecía. _

_Los titanes que los estaban acorralando ya no estaban, mas en su lugar habían huesos gigantes. Bajo rápidamente a donde se encontraban aquellos monstruos, al llegar a dicho lugar su cuerpo se helo. Su mirada se abrió con impacto, sus manos temblaban sin parar, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir._

_Frente a el, sentado en cerca de un árbol. Se encontraba Levi. Tenía su cuerpo entero, pero lleno de sangre... Sus manos traían consigo sus espadas del equipo 3D. _

_Toco sus mejillas las cuales estaban frías, lo llamo... Lo llamo pero nunca respondió, beso sus labios, aquellos hermosos labios que siempre había amado... Aquellos labios que fueron los primeros en besar... Aquel hombre que siempre lo regañaba pero también cuidaba, enseñaba y sobre todo amaba._

_Miro aquel lugar, sin ningún sonido... Grito, mientras sus propias lágrimas salían. Lo sujeto fuertemente, no quería que nadie lo separara de el. Quería estar con el toda la _

_Los sonidos de las carretas lo alertaron, muy cerca de allí estaban sus amigos los cuales también habían sobrevivido a aquel infierno._

_"Eren" grito una mujer alta que traía consigo unos lentes_

_Aquella mujer corrió hasta llegar al joven, su rostro era de alegría pero al ver el cuerpo que se encontraba con el chico titán, se dejo caer en el suelo... Volvió a ponerse de pie, cuando llego a los dos, toco el cuerpo del sargento "Enano, ya despierta... Acabamos de ganar contra los titanes" hablo la mujer. Miro con una sonrisa falsa al joven que sostenía a quien ella considero su mejor amigo. Su rostro cambio completamente de expresión, aquella sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente por una de agonía... Si ella misma se encontraba llorando, aquella mujer que todos conocían por su carácter fuerte y determinante... Se encontraba llorando._

_Cuando llegaron al pueblo, el joven mitad titán. Observo como todos celebraban por la victoria, si ellos celebraban el haber ganado a los titanes, mientras los fallecidos eran sepultados... Los heridos- curados, los sanos- venerados._

_Las horas se fueron convirtiendo en días, los días en meses, los meses en años... Y los años en una eternidad de sufrimiento para el joven mitad titán. Aun cuando se había derrotado a los titanes, muchos temían que el se fuera a convertir en uno y atemorizara a las humanidad... Muchos decidieron matarlo, pero sus planes se vinieron a bajo cuando, la sargento Zoe revelo que en el cuerpo del joven ya no habían más células titán._

_Aunque para aquel muchacho la muerte hubiese sido la mejor manera, así podría reunirse con el amor de su vida... Su Heichou._

_El tiempo pasó rápido, el chico titán como era conocido. Envejeció... Todos los días visitaba la tumba de su amado... Hasta que... El día del cumpleaños del sargento... Caminando con dificultad llevaba consigo un ramo de rosas, aquellas rosas blancas que tanto amaba su superior. _

_Limpio su lapida y comenzó a hablar con el, como siempre lo hacia... Cuando se recostó sobre aquella lapida sin percatarse, se levanto tranquilamente con mucha energía. Miro nuevamente a aquel lugar, pero se sorprendió... Aun costado se encontraba aquel hombre que había amado, se encontraba sonriendo. _

_"En la siguiente vida, espero verte" escucho el ex-chico titán... Sus mejillas todas arrugadas mostraron unas lagrimas, mientras con su sonrisa cansada respondía "Si, Heichou... Aun en la otra vida nos veremos"._

_Paso el tiempo el hombre murió..._

― ¡Eso es todo! ― gritaron los mellizos

― Mmm nunca dije "Fin" ― sonrió el castaño ― Puedo continuar, además su mama esta llorando

― I...Idiota no estoy llorando ― dijo el pelinegro secándose los ojos ― Es solo que... Siento como si conociera aquella historia, no se pero hay algo que me dice que la conozco.

― Bueno, bueno amor de mi vida. Terminen de escucharme de una vez ― dijo inflando las mejillas

― ¡Si papa! ― contestaron los pequeños

― Continua mocoso de mierda ― murmuro el Ackerman... ex-Ackerman.

_Después de aquella vida, el ex-chico titán volvió a nacer. Aunque esta vez no era mas un soldado, primero renació como un duque sin embargo nunca encontró a su amado sargento. Después renació como la hija de un mercantista en aquel entonces lo busco, y encontró información de el... Aunque en aquella vida el ya estaba muerto._

_La siguiente vida el nació como un campesino, el cual ingreso al ejercito realista de Alemania... En aquella vida, durante la guerra... Lo encontró. Pero supo que era el hasta el final, justo cuando lo había matado... Después de haberse dado cuenta de tal error, el mismo se suicido._

_Por ultimo, la ultima vez que reencarno fue en el hijo de un medico, su madre era diseñadora de hogares. Todo era tranquilo en esa época, sin guerras tontas, ni matanzas sin objetivo... El día que lo vio, su corazón comenzó a latir, en aquel entonces el no tenia en cuenta de por que aquel sentimiento... Pero después con el paso del tiempo recordó._

_Lo conoció por un accidente, se enamoro como loco, recordó su pasado y ahora viven felices._

― ¿Como se conocieron en esa ultima vida? ― pregunto el pequeño Luí

― Debió ser romántico ― dijo la niña suspirando ― Cuéntanos papa

― Bueno, bueno.

― ...

_Cuando lo conoció fue por medio de un accidente, fue un día que tenia clase. Como siempre iba tarde. Corrió rápidamente pero en su camino tiro a un joven. Se levanto y estaba apunto de irse, pero se percato de que le había tirado todo a la otra persona._

_Se agacho para tomar las hojas que ya hacían tiradas en el suelo, cuando se puso de pie le dio la mano a quien había empujado. Su rostro palideció cuando miro la cara del joven que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_"¡Eres un idiota o que!" le grito el joven._

_Su corazón palpito sin parar, sintió una oleado de recuerdos, desde que sus ojos se miraron... Fue en aquel entonces en el que supo, que el era la persona que tanto busco y siempre había amado._

_"Disculpa" se excuso "¿Puedo saber tu nombre?" le pregunto nervioso provocando que el otro joven se sonrojara. _

_Ese fue su comienzo, después de aquello ambos se fueron conociendo poco a poco... Como el hecho de que su sargento era un año mayor que el, su familia era dueña de una empresa de moda. Además de que su mejor amiga y quien era una hermana para el chico titán ahora era hermana de su Heichou. _

_Se conocieron, se gustaron y comenzaron a salir... Se casaron y tuvieron dos hermosos bebes, los cuales se parecen mucho al ex-sargento por su forma de ser, aunque heredaron los ojos del ex-chico titán._

_Vivieron felices y después tuvieron más hijos y envejecieron juntos... Juntos hasta el fin._

_Fin._

**o**

― ¿No entendí el final? ― murmuro la pequeña

― Bueno al final se conocieron bien y vivieron felices por siempre ― hablo el pequeño Luí

― Exactamente ― sonrió el castaño mayor

― Esa historia... La conozco ― susurro el pelinegro bajando la mirada

― Levi-san ― se acerco el mayor a su pareja

Eren abrió los ojos como platos al sentir como su esposo lo abrazaba fuertemente, mientras lloraba incontrolable.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡Por que!? ― siguió llorando ― Por que nunca recordé todo... Por que...

― Levi Heichou, te amo y siempre te amare ― sujeto con fuerza al mas bajo ― Por toda la vida, hasta el ultimo momento.

― ¿Que paso? ― pregunto el pequeño de cabellera castaña ― ¿Mama te sientes mal? ― pregunto nuevamente el niño con voz preocupada.

― Vámonos Luí ― dijo la pequeña de cabellos negros ― Mama... Te amamos ― sonrió por ultimo la niña llevándose a su hermano.

―Los niños ― murmuro ― Eren... Eren

El castaño tomo el mentón de su esposo y lo acerco hasta el, depositando un pequeño beso... Sonrió mientras lo abrazaba más.

― Te amo

― Yo también... Siempre me buscaste ― dijo el pelinegro ― Yo... Apenas recordé... Lo siento por dejarte. Lo siento.

― Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ― beso sus mejillas

― Lo prometo.

― Por cierto la próxima historia que les contare a los niños será de como fueron concebidos ― dijo el castaño matando el momento.

― ¡ERES IDIOTA O QUE! ― grito el de los ojos grises.

―... Ya sabemos como nacimos ― dijeron unas pequeñas voces ― Papa utilizo a Yaeger Jr. en el Ackerman Jr. y así comenzó el proceso ― dijo la pequeña Linna

―El tío Jean, nos platico que así se hacen los bebes ― susurro Luí

― Ah, ese Jean se vengo al fin ― bufo el castaño mayor ― Pero niños su mama y yo nos amamos tanto que juntos tuvimos un momento y así nacieron.

― ¡Cállate Yaeger! ― grito molesto Levi

― Pero si tu también eres un Yaeger ― se burlo ― Levi-san te amo

― ¡También amamos a mama!

― Y yo a ustedes mocosos de mierda

Y juntos como una gran familia vivieron felices, hasta que Eren quiso agrandar la familia y Levi casi lo castra.

FIN

**... ¡Hola! espero que haya sido de su agrado esta pequeña historia, aunque siento que quedo algo loca xD. Lo que pasa es que mientras mi honorable madre me mando a lavar platos esta idea llego fugazmente como las imágenes shaoi ok no. **

**Bueno, bueno... También me quiero disculpar por no actualizar... Esta semana subiré la continuación de mis otros fics ¡sin falta!... Allí les diré mis excusas xDD**

**¡Eso es todo amigos! ahhh esta bien, si les gusto esta pequeña historia déjenme un Review, deberitas me hacen muy feliz... Hahaha bueno me iré a terminar mis otros fic. Ah lo olvide, estaré subiendo mas historias de un solo episodio o dos, para los que guste leerlos. **

**Mi próximo fic se llamara "Locura" espérenlo (¡Eren es un psicópata! *o*) **

**Bueno ya dije mucho xD, hasta la próxima!**

**Daurina *Mikko* (*3*)v - se despide mandando besos y abrazos chuuu~**


End file.
